deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Base Majini vs TYGER Operatives
Base Majini, the Plaga infested soldiers who lack fear and remorse, TYGER Operatives, the elite fighting force of Arkham City. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons BaseMajini.jpg|Base Majini Stun rod.png|Stun Rod AK74.JPG|AK-74 Minigun.JPG|Minigun RPG 7.jpg|RPG 7 Tyger Opratives.jpg|Tyger Opratives stun baton.jpg|Stun Baton M4A1 Special.jpg|M4A1 Special TAR-21 Sniper.jpg|TAR-21 Sniper MkII 07.jpg|Grenade Explanation *Short Range: The Stun Baton is a good quick weapon but the Stun Rod gives both shock damage AND crushing damage. EDGE: Base Majini *Mid Range: The M4A1 Special (The gun isn't really named but it looks allot like the M4A1) is far more accurate in the hands of a common criminal than the Base Majini with the AK-74. Replace the criminal with the better trained TYGER Operative and it's no competition. EDGE: TYGER Operative *Long Range: This is a tough area. The Minigun has incurably powerful and has an extremely fast fire-rate. However, it has poor accuracy and is rather easy to stay out of it's reach and take out the shooter from a distance. The TAR-21 Sniper Rifle (The gun isn't really named but it looks allot like the TAR-21 Rifle with a longer Barrel and uses .50 caliber rounds, though it's magazine looks like it uses 5.56×45mm NATO) fire-rate and ammo of the Minigun but makes it up in it's range, accuracy and kill-ability. They kind of cancel each other out in my eyes. EDGE: Voter's Choice *Explosive: Originaly thinking this was a draw, but thinking about it, the RPG does have a charge in it and can move faster than the human eye can notice. With that in mind, the RPG odes get the Edge. EDGE: Base Majini *Armor: The Majini have bullet proof shields and bullet pro0f helmets. These are extremely helpful against Head shots and oncoming enemies. However, it won't help them take on sneaky enemies who aim for other essential organs. Also, TYGER Operatives have combated enemies with Shields, so the Shields won't be as effective. As for Body Armor, armored-up TYGER Operatives are protected all around and the Majini are not adapted to fighting armored enemies. They get the Edge. EDGE: TYGER Operative X-Factors *Base Majini: Above human strength and durability, Fearless, Great Determination, High pain tolerance, Merciless. *TYGER Operatives: Great health, Hard to scare (due to brain-washing), Has combated super-human criminals, Has no regard for human life, Highly Trained, Merciless. Stats Factors *Six vs Six *Base Majini: Two Melee fighters (Shock Rod, Bullet-Proof Shield), Two Assault rifle fighters (AK-74), One J.J. (Minigun), One Rocket Shooter (RPG 7, Bullet-Proof Helmet). *TYGER Operatives: One Leader (M4A1 Special, Grenades, Shock Baton, Body Armor), Two Snipers (TAR-21 Sniper Rifle), Three Up-Close Fighters (M4A1 Special). *Environment: Underground facility. Voting Comment Voting System: *Logical = Whole Vote *Half-Ass = Half-Vote *Poor = Nothing Voting has Ended Battle Majini: TYGER: A team of TYGER Operatives are infiltrating an abandoned facility underneath Arkham City. There is a team Captain, armed with a M4A1 Special, some grenades, a stun baton on the back and some ballistic body armor. There are also two snipers, armed with TAR-21 Sniper Rifles, and three soldiers with M4A1 Special Assault-Rifles. “We are in, sir.” the captain calls in through his ear-set. “Good,” the voice of Hugo Strange says. “There has been some activity down there recently. The area, however, is off-limits to all non-personnel. Investigate the activity and stop it. Use lethal force if necessary.” “Understood, over and out,” The leader answers, “OK men, let’s move.” The TYGER operatives look around till they locate a large room filled with crates, old machinery and platforms on the walls. The team captain tells the snipers and a soldier to go up on one of the platforms while the Captain and the remaining soldiers sneak in. They locate a group of armed men, but they are not prisoners. They are wearing military attire, have a rotting appearance and are armed with different weapons. Two of them are armed with AK-74’s, two have large metal shields and stun rods, and one is wearing a metal helmet and is armed with a RPG Launcher. There is also a large man with them, wielding a Minigun. The captain gives the snipers the signal to fire at the guards. One of the snipers gives out a shot, hitting one of the Shield Majini in the head and killing him. The Majini respond to the shot and the RPG majini fires at the platform. One of the snipers and the soldier get off on time but the other sniper fails to evade the rocket and is killed by the explosion. The TYGER captain and his men then jump out and fire at the Majini form the side. The RPG Majini is shot several times and killed. The remaining Majini disperse into the maze of crates and machines. The Sniper and soldier try to find the rest of the team. However, the other Shield Majin appears and bashes the solder in the head, killing him. Right after the Majini attacked them, the rest of the TYGER operatives appear and fire at the Majini. The Majini raises his shield and deflects the shots. The sniper takes advantage of this and shoots the Majini in the back of the head. The rest of the Majini appear at the scene. The J.J. fires his Minigun and takes out the tow soldiers. The TYGER operatives run back into the maze of crates and the Majini follow. However, the leader and the sniper hide behind some crates and the leader throws two of his grenades. The grenades hist and kills the J.J. and one of the AK Majini. The remaining Majini fires at the TYGER Operatives and successfully kills the sniper. The captain starts to fire at the Majini but finds that he’s out of ammo. He starts to reload but the Majini fires his remaining rounds and hits the gun out of the captain’s hands and three times in the chest. However, the Majini finds he survived the shots, thanks to his body armor, and he starts to take out his stun baton. The Majini tries to fire but is out of ammo. With no ammo at hand, he drops the gun and charges at the leader. The captain hits the Majini with the stun baton and he falls over shaken. The Captain runs over to grab his gun as the Majini gets back up. He charges at the captain again but the captain fires several rounds at him, hitting from the small intestine to the heart to the head, killing him several times over. The Captain calls H.Q. to report in. “Sir, the area is secure. The targets were not prisoners. I don’t think they were even HUMAN. They appeared to have been guarding a large room. They were highly armed, so whatever is in the room must be important.” “This is not good” Strange’s voice is heard. “Figure out what was in that room, report back and wait for further instructions.” “Affirmative. Over and out.” The captain takes a key card off from the J.J. and walks over to the door. The door is unlocked and the captain walks in to find a large collection of large chambers. There appears to be large men inside them, reaching up to 7 feet tall, wearing large trench coats and lack hair. The Captain calls in. “Sir, there appears to be, sleep chambers in the guarded room. They contain large men and the inscription of the side of the chambers says ‘Tyrant-103’. They also say something about ‘Umbrella’.” “Umbrella?” Strange asks with concern. “Oh dear.” The Captain looks around some more and finds that five chambers are open and there is a hole leading into Arkham City above him. “Sir, this may be worst than we thought.” WINNIER: TYGER Operatives. Expert Opinion While the Majini had superior strength and durability, the Minigun and the RPG launcher, they lacked the tactical thinking, training and accuracy to take out the TYGER operatives. The TYGER Operatives were good at killing their targets with speed, efficiency and accuracy. At the end, a basic hit to the head is better than a powerful miss. Next Battle Two at the Same Time: *Inhuman Assassins: Deathstroke vs Aura Sing *Mind Rotting Immortals: Deadpool vs The Crow Category:Blog posts